Today's Not My Day
by Lostlover2012
Summary: Lucifer, after after being begged by Kayla, his girlfriend, is going to be going to church. Kayla's parent's are very religous and this is their first time meeting Lucifer. What could go wrong? Oneshot rated T to be safe. OCxLucifer


**Hi. Okay, I know, I should probably be working on my other stories... but I've had this idea for awhile and decided to finally write it. I hope you like it, I spent a good hour or two writing this. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't know how you talked me into this…." Lucifer growled, walking into the church, Kayla not far behind him.

Kayla had spent most of the night trying to convince _the Devil _to go to Church with her over religious family who had never actually met Lucifer.

You can imagine how hard that had been.

But, Kayla was stubborn and somehow convinced him after hours and hours of begging.

Kayla stifled a laugh when she saw how awkward he looked; he was looking very edgy and was fidgeting every few seconds.

"Calm down." Kayla whispered in his ear, lacing her arm into his and pointing to the place where her family normally sat.

They had come early, so the church was barley filled, the people who were there were mostly priests and people who had come to pray before the sermon started.

Lucifer glared at Kayla as he slipped into the isle and sat down on the far side of the long wooden pew.

"How can I calm down? I've never even been in a church-" Lucifer began to whisper directly in her ear, but was cut off as one of the priest's walked over to introduce himself.

"Hello- I don't believe we have met. I'm father Christopher. I don't believe I've seen either of you here before. Are you new?" Father Christopher was a young man, he looked barley 20 but was still wearing the traditional priest outfit.

Kayla had actually been to this church before but it was at least 3 to 4 years ago.

Lucifer scowled at the priest, clearly not impressed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm not new; I've been here before, but not in awhile. I'm Kayla." Kayla waited for a moment for Lucifer to speak up but when he didn't she decided to speak for him.

"This is _Michael._ He's new here." Kayla couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face when he turned his glare toward her.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here." The priest looked a little scared as Lucifer turned his glare back to him; he soon walked off and began to speak to one of the other priests.

"_Michael? _Really? _Michael?_" Lucifer growled quietly at Kayla who still had the smile on her face.

"Well, I don't think it would fly if I said your name was Lucifer. We _are_ in a church." Kayla's smile disappeared as she began to try to explain.

"You had to choose _Michael_ though." Lucifer still wasn't very happy with her choice of name.

Lucifer looked at the pew in front of him, in the back there was a small pocket that held a couple of bibles. He reached for it and began to thumb around in it. He snorted after a few minutes of reading; Kayla all the while had been watching him with keened interests.

Kayla's eyebrow raised, she looked to see what he was reading, but he easily hid it from her prying eyes.

They stayed like this for awhile, as people started to file in and fill the church.

"Kayla?" A voice said behind her, causing Kayla to jump a little.

Kayla turned around; there her parents were walking into the church, her 5 year old little brother, Daniel trailing behind them.

Her mother was wearing a black dress that had a white floral pattern covering most of it. Daniel and her father were wearing matching tux's that matched their jet black hair.

Kayla got up to greet her parents along with Lucifer who stood up to meet them, setting the bible back into the small pocket.

"Hello Kayla- And are you her boyfriend I've heard so much about?" Kayla's mother pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek, hugging her before turning to Lucifer, her eyebrows raised as she looked him over.

Daniel made a disgusted sound, he was only a child and didn't understand the prospect of dating at all, he walked with his father and sat in the pew, him talking and struggling to keep from sitting still.

"Yes, actually I am." Lucifer tried his best to sound as friendly as possible.

"His names Michael." Kayla said trying her best not to laugh whenever he sent more glares in her direction.

"Like the archangel?" Kayla couldn't hold back the snort as her mother asked the question, her mother looked at her, eyebrows knitted together in confusion before turning back to 'Michael'.

"Yes, like the archangel. " Lucifer confirmed venom leaking into his voice.

"Please everyone sit down, the sermon is about to begin." The priest stepped up to the stand and spoke into the microphone.

Kayla's mother moved and sat in the pew next to Daniel, Kayla went in after her then 'Michael.'

"Before we start I would like to introduce a new comer to the church." Father Christopher announced, gesturing for Lucifer to stand up.

Lucifer grit his teeth and stood up, after an encouraging elbow from Kayla. He knew she wouldn't let him get away with this, so he might as well get it over with.

"Hello." He said to the church, everyone replying back with Hello as well. "My names Michael and I'm new here." He sighed as he sat back down and narrowed his eyes at Kayla.

Why had he ever agreed to this?

"Nice to meet you Michael and I'm glad you're here today. Now to start off…." The priest went on with the sermon, not that Lucifer was listening anyway.

Lucifer could probably recite the bible word for word.

Lucifer rolled his eyes when they started talking about sins and Hell.

Kayla couldn't help but looked at Lucifer who was clearly not enjoying himself.

He looked annoyed, he was being indirectly talked down to by this priest who didn't even know who he was.

Lucifer went through over an hour of this, getting amused looks from Kayla who was watching him with an amused face.

Finally, when it ended, Lucifer let out a sigh of relief but still looked annoyed because they still had to go into prayer.

Kayla was sending him hopeful looks but he just shook his head, refusing to bow his head down.

When the prayer was over and they were dismissed, Lucifer jumped up, ignoring the looks of concern from the people surrounding him and walked out of the door an angry look apparent on his face.

Kayla said goodbye to her parents and scurried out of the church to find Lucifer.

She ran to where they parked and found him in the passenger seat of their black Mercedes looking very pissed off and waiting for her.

Kayla pulled the keys out of her pocket that was sewn into the side of her dress and unlocked the car.

She opened the door and slid into the leather seat, looking at Lucifer who was _still_ glaring at her.

"What?" She asked reaching to put the key in the ignition and turning it on.

The car roared to life and she put it into reverse to try and get herself out of the parking space.

"We are _never _doing that again." He all but growled, turning his gaze from her to the window.

"Whatever you say, _Michael._" She couldn't help but bust into a fit of hysterics as he let out a feral snarl and began his near constant glaring at her again.

Before Lucifer could say something Kayla reached her hand out and turned the radio on, trying to get a diversion.

Kayla began to laugh _even harder_ when the song 'The Devil went down to Georgia began playing'.

"Today is not my day." Lucifer muttered under his breath, still glaring at Kayla.

* * *

**Did you like reading it? I liked writing it :D! Luci is fond of glaring at Kayla, isn't he? **

**So anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review x3. :P. It would mean the world to me :D.**


End file.
